A bathroom shower will include a shower head for directing water onto the user. One type is known as a rain shower head because it produces a spray that mimics rainfall. Unlike a conventional shower head where the water is forced out under high pressure, a rain shower head has a relatively large, flat surface and is disposed directly overhead of the user. This allows the water to gently exit the showerhead and fall by gravity onto the user in a manner similar to natural rainfall.
Although a rain shower head may be mounted to a wall using an articulated arm or other means for positional adjustment, a wall mounted rain shower head tends to be relatively small. Rain shower heads mounted to a ceiling are substantially larger, provide a wider cascade of water and are minimalist in design. In addition, a ceiling rain shower head is flush with the ceiling which is aesthetically pleasing.
A disadvantage of the ceiling mounted shower head is that its vertical height cannot be adjusted because it is fixed to the ceiling.